


The Gift

by BenlockedazAz_23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenlockedazAz_23/pseuds/BenlockedazAz_23
Summary: "Welcome home, Mr. Holmes!...Looks like you're quite surprised!" John whispered calmly near Sherlock's ear.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock and John belong to each other.  
> Their love is explored in the form of friendship, the purest form of love. So, let them be loved in all way.❤

It was a chilling cold evening in London. Sherlock was returning from police Station. He did a great job by finding a gang of smugglers. Scotland Yard was chasing them from last three months but in vain. Sherlock, using his 'super power' found that dangerous international gang within one week and England got rid of from antique smuggler gang.  
The detective came out of the cruiser police car, with two police officer. These days he needed more security as he's no more 'self proclaimed' consulting detective, he became an international reputed 'Super Sleuth'.

The police officers saluted him and departed. Sherlock stepped out for his flat door. He himself was freezing and just wanted to be freshened up and have a cup of hot tea. But wait! What happened to his flat? It was completely dark and pin drop silent but there was no power cut outside. Usually John used to return within six in the evening. It was about eight on his watch. He must have return today too as the door was unlocked. Mrs. Hudson was also not in home, she went to her friend's house party. Sherlock's reflex warned him of something different was gonna happen very soon but he couldn't figure that out.  
With a bit of confusion he switched on the light.

As soon as pressed the switch button, he was stick out on the entrance of his flat. With eye opening astonishment Sherlock saw, entire hall was brighten up with little pale pink lights. He couldn't express how beautiful and mesmerizing the atmosphere was. His surprise broke when he heard the soft voice of John behind him.

"Welcome home, Mr. Holmes!...Looks like you're quite surprised!" John whispered calmly near Sherlock's ear.

Sherlock shivered with the suddenness of everything. He turned around behind and saw John. He was dressed up beautifully with a lime shirt and black denim and looked like a fresh young leaf.

"You look so gorgeous, Dr. Watson!" Sherlock spoke out of amazement, keeping stunned eyes on him.

"So are you! As always" Smiled John, " now hurry up, we've so many things to do Sherlock! Don't waste much time. Have a quick cup of tea and freshen up. I've kept your dress on bed and just dress up in such a way that my eyes won't help not to stick on you all tonight!"

"As you wish, Sir!" Sherlock smirked. He found his most favorite purple shirt and suit on bed. He left quickly for a warm shower.

In-front of the mirror, he was watching himself minutely. There was lot of changes inside him after he got his love of life. He never noticed before how vibrant he looked in purple silk shirt. His curls increase his ravishing beauty, as John always said. He always used to try to escape from himself, and never admired his inner passion, until he came across John. This man turned his life from super computer to a beautiful human being with his love and empathy.

Sherlock's thoughts came to a break when he realized John entered the room and was staring him with a elated vision. He came near Sherlock and spoke calmly, "You know Sherlock, this purple shirt suits you the best. You look magical in it. I'm happy that you kept my request... I cannot stop looking at you now!"

"Anything for you, John." Sherlock smiled a little. He turned around John and touched his cheeks with his palm.

"Thank you, for everything you did for me." Sherlock said, with deep love, "You make my everyday so special, I cannot even express my emotions, John. I cannot thank you with more words, I'm a silly freak sociopath you know!" ... "All I can say is you're my light of life", the detective's eyes were shining with limitless joy.

"Love isn't that thing to express every time, Sherlock, love is a feeling. Feel it." John came more close to his husband, "I wanted to make you happy, I always want you to smile. Tomorrow is your special day! I must make it special than ever."

Sherlock leaned to John and kissed his forehead, eyes and cheeks. John embraced him tightly and his lips touched with his soulmate's. The kiss soon became warm and passionate. The two men were disconnected from the present world, they were lost in their very own fairy tale, with unbounded happiness.

________________________________________________________________________________

Suddenly, John's cellphone vibrated with a call, it was Angelo. John had to break the kiss and take the call. He was informed that a man with his ordered food, waiting outside their flat. He hurried up, came downstairs, took the food and thanked the man.

On the dining table, John decorated foods on the designer plates, poured wine into fine glasses and then asked his man with a wide smile, "Mr. Holmes, will you come with me for dinner tonight?"

Sherlock was watching him till now, gleefully. He was enchanted, when and how the doctor became such a good arranger! He was speechless, seeing the decoration, his favorite foods were garnished properly. He probably could see his dining table so clean and elegant for the first time since he came to the flat, years ago.

"Yeah, I had to do a difficult job to clean everything, Mr. Mess!" John replied, seeing his man's astonishment.

The two then had a seat and took their dinner. The food was so tasty, the atmosphere is so warm and romantic and John requested Sherlock for a bit of violin. Sherlock kept his request and the flat was filled of tranquil music of violin. All the thing John did, was to stare at him without a blink.

In the mean time the clock ticked twelve to January 6. John Got up from the sofa and kept his wine glass on the table beside him. He slowly walked to Sherlock and embraced him from behind.

"Happy Birthday, Love" he wished his husband, "May all happiness and blessings be yours...try to take care of yourself from now."

"Thank you, John" Sherlock put his violin down on the sofa and pulled John in-front of him, "But I don't need to take care of myself, I know there's someone who'll always shout on me and stay beside me for my concern!"

The faces of the two men were blushing. Sherlock fisted his palms and touched his man's face with both thumbs. He said heartily, "I can't believe, John, you made my birthday so special than everything! Thanks for being in my life. Thanks for being my life."

John smiled with a sigh and replied, " there's two small gifts, I have still to present, darling!"

He handed Sherlock over a gift pack and an envelop. One of them contained a beautiful photo of Sherlock, John and cuddling baby Rosie. This was clicked on their wedding day, candid photo. Inside the envelop, there were two holiday tickets to Switzerland.

Sherlock was cherished with his best birthday gifts ever. He put the photo frame carefully on the rack and take John into a big hug. His face was shining. John put his head on Sherlock's chest. He could listen every beat of Sherlock's heart. All he wanted was to see the gleam on his husband's gorgeous face. The detective took up John's chin to his lips and shared a tender kiss with the doctor. John mumbled in his lips, "There's nothing in this world that makes me feel the way I do, when you kiss me." Sherlock kissed him on his neck and took a deep breath. He then replied with a sensuous voice, "you're nothing but a bless."

The two men were so turned on soon and Sherlock pushed John in the wall, enfolded him between his arms and groaned, "Come closer, until I no longer know, where I end and you begin." He saw John's dilated dark pupils, full of love and desire. He was lost into Sherlock's ocean blue eyes.

Sherlock took John in their bedroom and turned off the lights. The warm bedroom soon became full of passion and sounds of moans, noise of deep love.

________________________________________________________________________________

The dawn was about to come.

The two men were lying on the bed holding each other's hand. Sherlock putting his head on John's shoulder, playing with his man's fingers. They two had a sleepless night.

Sherlock started first, "John, it was a magical experience! This birthday will always be most special, because, this is my first birthday not only with my best friend, but also with the man who gave me a new life. I so fell in love with you cause you loved me, you took care of me, when I couldn't love myself. I love you more than words can show. All I realized, love is the most powerful emotion."

John couldn't say much. His eyes were hazed by the words of his love. He could only speak adorably, "I love you, sweetheart, I'll love you till eternity and beyond" passing his fingers on Sherlock's curls affectionately.

"Anyway, it's gonna be a big day today, Sherlock! Fans and media are going to wait downstairs as morning light comes out. Mom and dad will arrive with Rosie within hours. I think Mrs. Hudson is also home now. Mycroft, Molly, Greg and everyone are coming very soon. We've so many things to arrange. Just try to sleep for these rest two or three hours, otherwise you'll be done with your entire fandom! Don't come crying to me then..." he added.

"As you order!... Scout's order!", Sherlock smiled and closed his eyes. So did John.


End file.
